Undisclosed Desires
by missherlocked
Summary: Akashi gave Kuroko what he needed. PWP.


Let's pretend Teikou stuffs happened in high school instead, so they were over sixteen. This is filthy-you have been warned. I'm practicing writing porn, so there. This is reposted from my tumblr, missherlocked. I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

The club room was empty when he went in to deliver his resignation letter, just like Kuroko hoped it would. He had counted in the fact that there was practically nobody who had business in the room during the first break.

He strode in quickly and placed his letter on a clear space on the desk, so that it would be the first thing the coach would see when he looked. Kuroko patted it once, feeling sentimental, then turned around to leave.

For all the things Kuroko had considered, he had never thought of Akashi, who was closing the door behind him. Kuroko supposed now he had to believe all the nonsense about his captain, that he could see absolutely _everything_.

Kuroko refused to shift guiltily.

"Your resignation letter?"

"Yes."

Akashi hummed. His reaction wasn't what Kuroko expected.

"Why?"

"You didn't need me anymore on the team," Kuroko wanted to say, except he didn't want to sound whiny, however that might be true. "I've had enough," he said instead.

"I thought you loved basketball."

"Basketball-" Kuroko started, and even speaking the word itself hurt. No more playing together with Aomine after the practice was over—not that they did that anymore lately. No more laughing at Kise, when he—yet again—had to run another lap for being too noisy. No more—"it's not fun anymore."

Akashi remained silent. This urged Kuroko to continue. He tended to babble when he was sad. "I want to let it all go. I don't want this anymore. I'm tired of trying to control things so that it's fun again."

His captain—no, not anymore—regarded him quietly. He seemed to have reached a decision when he smiled, one that Kuroko didn't like. "I can help you with that."

"With _them_?" There was no question as to who _them_ was. Kuroko shook his head. "I'm sorry, but my mind is made."

"No, with _your_ problems." Akashi opened his arms, palm-up. "Poor Tetsuya, so strung up. Trying too hard with himself. I bet you want someone to take care of you."

Kuroko blinked three times, so fast, his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks. "I don't understand."

"Don't you trust me?"

It didn't take long for Kuroko to answer with, "No."

"You will."

Akashi stepped closer. Unwilling to appear weak, Kuroko stayed rooted at his spot.

"I will make all that tension go," the redhead said, not quite running his hand over Kuroko's shoulders, just hovering above them.

"Like a massage?"

A wicked smile came with the response. "Better."

It was hard to deny Akashi, when you had obeyed his every command in your entire life. You protested, but you _obeyed_.

"Now?" It was five minutes to the end of the break.

"I only have art," said Akashi.

It wasn't like people would miss Kuroko anyways, so Kuroko nodded. The corner of Akashi's lips curved up, like it was what he expected all along.

Much to Kuroko's bemusement, Akashi went to lock the door and closed the blinds. When he was done, he turned back to the other, and said, "Strip."

"Pardon me?"

Akashi's hand shot up to catch Kuroko's chin. His thumb rested just below Kuroko's lower lip, and he slowly pulled, revealing a row of teeth. "First rule, Tetsuya: always obey my order."

"Is this going to turn to something sexual?" Kuroko had a lisp because Akashi didn't let go of his lip.

"Second rule: Do. Not. Question. Me."

"Fine." The shorter man drew back from Akashi's grasp forcefully. It wasn't like they took a shower with clothes on, after practice. They had seen each other naked plenty.

Kuroko started with his blazer. He folded it and put it above the desk. The tie went off also, and was laid above the blazer. He was quick with his shirt's buttons, but Akashi asked him to go slower, and he did so.

He paused when he reached his underwear.

"Take that off, too."

Thus his underwear went.

"Lie on your stomach on that desk."

"Akashi-kun—"

"Another word, and this will stop. But you will never get what you need."

Don't act like you know what I need, Kuroko thought angrily. But he kept his mouth shut, because he was curious.

Gingerly Kuroko put his stomach on top of the desk. It was cold. He rested his cheek on top of his folded arms.

"You might want to hang on," was all the warning Kuroko got, before a smack landed on his butt.

Kuroko gasped, not because it hurt, but because he was shocked. He looked over his shoulder, face red with humiliation. "Akashi-kun—"

"Not. A. Word."

And then there was a hand on his cock, working deftly until it filled out. Kuroko choked back a sound. He didn't understand what was happening.

Kuroko was lost in pleasure when Akashi hit him again, now harder, across his left cheek. The shorter man made an _uhn_ sound. His cock started to flag with the pain, but Akashi jerked him off again. When it swelled to fullness, Kuroko knew to brace himself.

Now it was across his right cheek. By the fifth spank Kuroko's body associated the pain with pleasure that came after it—his cock didn't even wilt when Akashi brought down his hand for the sixth time.

It felt better as it went on. Before Kuroko knew he was on the edge of coming, so he reached down to get himself off, except that Akashi slapped his hand away.

"Do you want to come?"

Kuroko released a big sob. He hadn't realized he was crying silently. "Yes."

"Another rule, Tetsuya: don't do anything I haven't allowed you to. You are to submit to me _completely_."

Kuroko had started to sweat. It caused a sharp sting in the raised skin of his ass. He wouldn't be able to sit, after this.

"Anything."

"Good."

And Akashi stopped. Kuroko thought he would spank him again, but he didn't. His ass felt raw and hot. Kuroko spun his body around, and found Akashi stroking himself through his pants.

The shorter man wanted to touch himself so bad, except he didn't want all of this to be over. His cock drooled over the flat of his stomach. He reached up to wipe his wet eyes.

"You should see yourself," Akashi remarked conversationally, as if he didn't just spank Kuroko. "So pretty. So desperate. You really want to come, don't you?"

Kuroko's cock twitched. His brain told him to dress up and get the hell away, but Kuroko couldn't bring himself to listen. "Please," he whispered.

"Then suck my cock, and perhaps I will give you a reward."

Almost frantically Kuroko dropped down to his knees. He landed too hard, but he didn't flinch. Another bruise, Kuroko thought. If people saw all of them, they could put two and two together. What would his mother say when she heard his son had given someone a blow job at school.

The image went away quickly when Kuroko succeeded in bringing Akashi's uniform pants down. The bulge on his underwear was unmistakable. Kuroko felt some kind of awe that he might have caused this.

Akashi put his hand on Kuroko's hair, first gentle, then harsher. Kuroko didn't hesitate then. He yanked down Akashi's underwear quickly, and the other's erection poked him in the cheek. It might have left a wet smear, but Kuroko wasn't sure.

The head he licked first. It smelled musky and thick. He had never done this, but he knew what he would like for himself and he had watched porn with Aomine.

Above him Akashi made a low sound in his throat. Taking that as an encouragement, Kuroko put the whole head inside of his mouth, and sucked. He took a deep breath from his nose, and tried to get it deeper.

"Yes, suck it like the cockwhore you are," hissed Akashi. Kuroko looked up through his eyelashes, expecting to find the other as affected as him, but no: Akashi was as cool as cucumber, except for the flush high on his cheeks. His mouth formed a smirk, and it went wider when he thrust, making Kuroko gag. "You have a mouth for sucking cock," was all he said, before coming down Kuroko's throat.

Kuroko choked. His mouth felt sticky. There was some semen in his mouth, but he didn't know whether to spit or to swallow it. It felt disgusting.

Akashi chuckled, as if he knew of Kuroko's crisis. Like the sadist Kuroko now _really_ knew he was, Akashi dictated, "Swallow."

Only with stubbornness that Kuroko could do it. He felt repelled with himself, but his cock still stood to attention. In fact, he was in the very verge of coming—perhaps if Akashi told him to come now, he would.

"Good boy," praised Akashi. His hand ran through Kuroko's hair, caressing. "Do you want your reward now?"

Kuroko lowered his eyes. "Please."

"Sit on the desk."

Wordlessly Kuroko followed the instruction. His ass cheeks hadn't swelled yet, so he was able to sit easily. Akashi spread his legs and slid between them.

"You have been very good," Akashi started. He stared calmly at Kuroko's eyes. One of his hands found Kuroko's nipple, and twisted.

Kuroko arched to Akashi's body. He didn't even know he was sensitive.

"I have been good," Kuroko repeated, desperate now. He just wanted to come. Akashi's hands roamed over his body, but never touched where Kuroko really wanted to. Kuroko would choose the spanking any day over this.

Akashi's response to that was to hum. He licked at Kuroko's throat, and instinctively the other bared his neck. "Akashi-kun," Kuroko whispered. He jumped when Akashi bit his way down and took Kuroko's nipple in his mouth. Reflexively he put his hands on Akashi's shoulder to hold on. He was scared that Akashi wouldn't like that, but the latter didn't say anything.

"Next time, I will spank you over my lap until you cry. When you start to beg, I will tie and eat you up." Finally, _finally_, Akashi's hand closed over Kuroko's erection and _dragged_. "Then you will beg me to fuck you, even though you don't really know what it means. But don't worry, I will teach your boypussy how to behave."

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko sobbed. Hearing such words from somebody so proper nearly had him done. "I want to come. Please."

"You learn so fast, asking me for permission, hmm?"

"Ah-" Kuroko moaned, when a pull of Akashi's hand felt particularly good.

"Not so loud, Tetsuya," Akashi tutted, but he quickened his pace, as if daring Kuroko to let more sounds out. Kuroko bit down the inside of his cheeks, so hard that perhaps it bled. "Come. Now."

Kuroko released before Akashi finished saying the word. He would have shouted, but it was as if his voice was wrenched from him. He almost blacked out with relieve, except Akashi spanked him lightly on the base of his spine.

"Fifteen minutes before the next class," Akashi said. "Clean this up,"

By that, he meant for Kuroko to lick his hand, covered in his spunk. Tired, Kuroko did it without protest. He didn't stop to consider the taste. The insides of his mouth felt pretty much the same, sticky and bitter.

"If you want to do this again, come by the club room tomorrow after practice," Akashi told him as he helped Kuroko putting his arm up his uniform's sleeve. Kuroko felt lethargic. All he knew was the bite marks the redhead left felt sensitive against fabric, his ass hurt, and he wanted to sleep so badly.

"Yes," Kuroko said, before the darkness took him.

* * *

(I'm going to hell for this)


End file.
